Manual de Etiqueta
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Ginny e Draco vão para o cinema, mas não sabiam como os trouxas podiam ser irritantes. Fic escrita para redação de português. Enjoy it!


**Fic feita para uma pacata redação de português. Se tiver alguma coisa idiota, já sabe.**

**Disclaimer: Só Ginny, Draco e os feitiços pertencem à tia J.Killer. O resto, é só meu xD**

_**

* * *

**_

Manual de Etiqueta

_By Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U_

O escuro prevaleceu na sala. Ginny e Draco chegaram atrasados na sessão, mas, por sorte, os traillers ainda se projetavam no telão. Ginny ia se sentar em uma cadeira, quando um homem careca colocou sua mão no banco.

- Está ocupado – disse ele, rude.

- Desculpe – Ginny sorriu amarelo e puxou o namorado para outro lugar.

- Como deixei você me trazer aqui? – sussurrou Draco. Apesar de estar escuro, a garota sabia que ele estava de cara fechada.

Ginny não respondeu nada, apenas se acomodou em uma cadeira. O filme começou, e, junto com ele, um cheiro de hambúrguer invadiu as narinas de quem estava por perto.

- Quem é o infeliz que está comendo essa porra? – gritou alguém.

- Há crianças na sala! – repreendeu uma mulher. Os dois começaram a brigar e trocar xingamentos, até que um funcionário pediu que se retirassem.

- Finalmente eles saíram! – retrucou Draco, de modo que só Ginny conseguisse ouvir.

- Finalmente, paz.

- Tam tam, tam tam tam tam, tam tam tam tam (N/A: Missão Impossível --) – para contrariá-la, um celular começou a tocar.

- Hi, amore! – uma garota atendeu a ligação, e pelo visto continuaria a falar. – Tô aqui no cine, nega.

- Pelo amor de Deus, desliga essa merda! – por incrível que pareça, foi uma senhora idosa, com xale e coque na cabeça, que gritou.

- O bofe loiro acabou de receber uma carta do vilão – a garota ia narrando o filme. Draco bufou, irritado.

- Você não vai calar a boca? – perguntou ele para a garota. Ela olhou para ele, revirou os olhos e voltou a falar no celular.

No minuto seguinte, Draco pegou o celular de sua mão e o quebrou ao meio.

- O cinema agradece a sua colaboração – disse, irônico. Ginny abafou o riso e voltaram a ver o filme.

Depois de cinco minutos, Ginny sentiu algo cutucando suas costas. Virou a cabeça para trás e se deparou com um garotinho chutando sua cadeira.

- Pára, por favor – pediu ela, baixo.

- Ahn... – o garotinho pareceu pensar. – Não.

- Tudo certo, Gin? – perguntou Draco.

- Ele está chutando a minha cadeira... – a garota fez beicinho. Draco lançou um olhar mortífero para o garoto, que parou no mesmo momento de chutar a cadeira.

- Paz...! – repetiu Ginny.

Um homem passou por ela e saiu do cinema. Passado cinco minutos, o homem voltou. Dessa vez, quem passou foi sua mulher. Depois dela, os cinco filhos passaram, um de cada vez.

- Moço, sua família sofre de incontinência urinária (N/A: Bexiga solta)? – perguntou Ginny.

- Cala a boca, eu quero ver o filme! – respondeu o homem, grosso.

- É isso que eu quero fazer, mas você e sua família ficam nesse vai-e-vem.

- Gin, posso lançar um avada nele? – indagou Draco, como se fosse uma criança pedindo doce aos pais.

- Já te disse, nada de feitiços no mundo trouxa.

Depois desse incidente, se é que posso chamar assim, as pessoas na sala resolveram comer hambúrguer, atender o celular, debater sobre o filme, entrar e sair, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Nunca mais venho nessa droga chamada cinema, Ginevra – disse Draco, ao terminar o filme e as luzes voltarem.

- Ah, Draquinho, essa foi a pior sessão da minha vida – Ginny abraçou o namorado.

- Deveríamos ter ficado na minha casa, poderíamos usar o escurinho melhor.

- Draco Malfoy! – indignou-se a garota, dando um tapinha no braço dele (N/A: A professora vai ler isso, por isso essa foi a reação dela).

- Sabe Gin, eu vou fazer um manual de etiqueta no cinema.

- E vai sair na Gazeta do Povo? – perguntou ela, zombeteira (N/A: Redação sobre o texto que saiu na gazeta do povo, sobre etiqueta no cinema).

- Quem sabe... Mas já que não posso usar magia no mundo trouxa, vou escrever essa droga de manual.

- Uhn... – Ginny pareceu analisar algo. – Tudo bem, você pode usar magia, só não deixe ninguém ver.

- Oba!

- Com uma condição: o primeiro a ser azarado vai ser o garotinho que ficou chutando minha cadeira!

- Se você quer assim... – Draco sorriu, maquiavélico. Sua vingança contra os trouxas barulhentos seria doce, cruel.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Mais uma vez, fic para redação! Espero que tenham gostado.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Kátia, minha professora de português, por mandar nós fazermos esta redação;**

**J.Killer, pois sem ela não existiria Draco e Ginny;**

**Meus dedos doloridos, pois sem eles nunca conseguiria escrever em um lápis minúsculo;**

**Mione Gucci, apesar de não ter feito nada, é minha amiga;**

**Gabiiih Malfoy, idem.**

**Capa no profile!**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS òó!!**

**Beijos!**

**PS: Propaganda básica. Se alguém aqui é fã de D/G, tem mais no meu profile! Tmb tem Sirius/Marlene (Tangerina com Sorvete), Blaise/Luna (Testrálios) e J/L (O Admirador Secreto). Minhas fics D/G: Ginx, Seven Things, Operação Cupido – Presos no Porão e Nosso Segredo.**


End file.
